castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is a location in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It is the second stage of Chapter 14 and the final overall stage in the game. Here, Gabriel Belmont continues his adventure through the dimension confining the Forgotten One, who is attempting its escape. Here, Gabriel confronts the demon at the opening of the dimensional rift in a final showdown to determine the fate of the entire world and all in it, as well as his own. __TOC__ Gabriel's journal :"Despite his boasts, our last confrontation had proven to me that the demon could be hurt. I would need to be patient and bide my time in order to take the opportunity that I knew would eventually come. I could wait a lifetime for that moment but I didn't care anymore. I was past that now. Time was my friend and an eternity of blood, my destiny. I would make this monster pay. He will know fear; he will taste the bitterness of defeat and look into the eyes of the dragon, as his life force spills onto the ground before him. Look upon me demon, for I am darker and more terrible than thee. I am that dragon and you are my prey." Synopsis Beyond the door that had been opened by the Forgotten One lay a river of lava, which the demon slowly begins to wade through. Gabriel Belmont follows it, leaping among flat mounds of rock that have fallen from the ceiling into the magma. Gabriel remains behind the demon as it begins to pummel its way through a metal barrier blocking its path. The blows loosen a stone pillar with a ledge, which embeds itself in the river. Gabriel grapples his way to the ledge and hangs on. The Forgotten One senses Gabriel and glances around the pillar, yet Gabriel moves around the ledge to avoid being seen. Not finding the knight, the Forgotten One picks up the pillar and uses it as a battering ram to break through the barrier. Gabriel holds on as the pillar is repeatedly slammed against the metal. Once it is through, the fiend released the pillar into the river and moves on; Gabriel rides the pillar down the lava flow after the demon. He surprisingly finds a Brotherhood Knight Scroll here, the owner having apparently died in the process of writing it and lamenting ever taking up his mission to come to the dimension. Gabriel lands on the opposite shore and defeats a hoard of Flaming Skeleton Warriors before continuing on. Gabriel follows the demon to the outermost area of the dimension, at the rift's very entrance. The Forgotten One, as before, sends out some of its powers to begin destroying the seal and allow it to finally be free. Also as before, this weakens the demon. Gabriel appears standing behind it; the demon senses him again and turns to attack. However, Belmont dodges and, using the pointed end of the Vampire Killer, shears off the armor covering the Forgotten One's left forearm. The two battle a final time: in addition to the usual attacks from the ancient fiend, Gabriel pushes rocks heated by the demon's lightning back at it, and manages to injure the Forgotten One's right shoulder, kicking the armor hard enough to shatter it. The fight continues, with the Forgotten One throwing rock spears, but Gabriel is able to acquire them and fling them at his enemy. While the demon is stunned, Gabriel runs up and begins punching the Forgotten One until half of its helmet is shattered, revealing the muscled, greenish mass of its face. Although weakened by Gabriel's assault, the Forgotten One is successful in opening the seal. It then threatens to obliterate the world as vengeance for its long imprisonment, promising to let Gabriel live to witness his failure, as the rest of the demon's power retreats from the opened portal and returns to it. However, at the very last moment, Gabriel runs in front of the Forgotten One with aid from the Seraph Shoulders and intercepts the power, successfully absorbing it despite the demon's protests. The Forgotten One rushes in to strike him, but the warrior easily moves out of the way, floating in an aura of light. Realizing defeat, the Forgotten One turns to Gabriel and begs for mercy, calling him "my liege". The enraged Gabriel ignores the demon and slices the Forgotten One in two with a mere slash of his hand, killing the creature forever. As a final sign of the abandonment of his former life as both a mortal and a warrior for good, Gabriel crushes the Vampire Killer in one hand. He then departs the dimension, leaving the discarded pieces of his former weapon behind. Enemy Data Category:Alternate Realms Category:Lords of Shadow DLC Category:Lords of Shadow Locations